Nymphiana Mermaid
|log = }}Nymphiana Mermaid is a 2015-introduced and fanon-only character. She is a student of Ever After High and the daughter of the fifth mermaid of the Little Mermaid. She sides with the Rebels for a new storybook involvement. Since she believes that her role in her current story is unimportant and she searches for a new one. Portrayal In English, Nymphiana Mermaid is voiced by Paula Rhodes. Character Personality Nymphiana is social, friendly and loves to talk to any newcomer that comes her way. She thinks that being ultra nice to people will further open them up to conversation. Nymphiana loves to swim, as she is on the swim team in Grimmnastics Class. It's apparent that she must have bottles of water by for most of the day or she'll get dehydrated rather quickly.[[Lucinda Umbra's diary|Lucinda Umbra's Signature - Rebels diary]] She is described to be bubbly, which sends positivity to anyone she interacts with. She can get nervous when it comes to big events, such as swim meets. She sometimes depends on the support from loved ones to ignite her even more. Appearance Nymphiana's dainty smile and bright teal eyes gives off a colorful outlook . Her bright pink and yellow with lavender streaks hair complement her dark skin and outfit. She has heart, seashell and star make up on the sides of her face going up and bright pink lips. Getting new artwork featuring her new hair colors and style, eye makeup and pose. Interests As a mermaid, Nymphiana loves to swim, so much so that she is a new member to the swim team. She spends her other free-time observing the waters that surround the school and testing them. She also likes to go watch movies with her best friends, which is a habit. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of the fifth mermaid. Her father, Triton Mermaid, is the coach for the Swim Team. She has five other sisters, some of them being named Searaya, Shellendra and Clamora. Friends Nymphiana looks up to Eleancia Prancer for being a headstrong girl who takes secrets into the open. Lucinda Umbra is a good friend she considers misunderstood with the other student population. Her relationship with Kitty Cheshire is on a good standing, even though she gets irritated by her antics. Meeshell Mermaid is her friend too and also her roommate, Leola Wolf. Romance Nymphiana had a crush on Redcliffe Knightley. She thought he'll be the prince to wash her up from the shores. After all, her new swim team captain, Anchor Merman started to have interest and she might be returning the favor. Hunfrid Smalls is her main priority now after meeting him at school. They now date. Pet Nymphiana owns an angelfish named Angelicia. She also has a teal seahorse named Seadrick.[[Nymphiana Mermaid's diary|Nymphiana Mermaid's Signature - Rebels diary]] Timeline * June 24, 2015: Nymphiana Mermaid makes her diary debut in [[Lucinda Umbra's diary|Lucinda's 'Signature - Rebels' ''diary]]. * October 16, 2015: Trademark is requested for Nymphiana Mermaid. * January 20, 2016: Nymphiana Mermaid makes her book debut in "The Bake Off". * May 11, 2016: Nymphiana Mermaid makes her cartoon debut in "Bubbles In The Air". * December 08, 2016: Nymphiana Mermaid's profile art is revealed. Gallery Nymphiana Mermaid Art II.png Nymphiana Mermaid Tail.png Hunfrid and Nymphiana.png Nymphiana Glory.png Notes * The name "''Nymphiana" comes from the mythological spirit of nature as well as water "Nymph". * Nymphiana Mermaid and Brian Rose both share birthdays. Their birthdays are their creator's birthday also. * Nymphiana's doll will be revealed soon and is made from a Nina Thumbell signature doll. * She is one of the creator’s most popular characters. References Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mermaids